Impureza
by Akiba-Chan
Summary: no hay nada peor que una confecion rechazada... pero no hay nada peor que ver a una de las personas que estimas mucho a un paso de la locura... sonadow... espero y les guste nwn


Bueno, está vez solamente quise hacer este one-shot porque al querer seguirle a la otra historia (que se me seco el cerebro en el intento O____O) lo hice en honor al cumpleaños pasado de Sonic (23 de junio, hace una madre! Lo sé ¬¬!) pero en fin, ví una foto que tengo de su cumpleaños y se me ocurrió escuchando la canción del opening de school days jeje n_nU en fin… espero y les guste…

Akiba-Chan :3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Impureza_

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba la ciudad en esos momentos, la lluvia era tan estruendosa y destructora que parecía que quisiera destruir cada parte de la misma con cada una de las gruesas gotas que esta aportaba a la ahora desolada ciudad. Todos corrían a refugiarse de la lluvia, cual recién comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia… todos… todos excepto uno... aquel chico de ojos verde esmeralda, aquel con los ojos portadores de un brillo excepcional de inocencia, con una mirada capaz de hacer ceder a cualquiera… solo que esos ojos le habían fallado… no una vez, si no dos.

En ese momento, el dueño de esos ojos restaba importancia a la fuerte lluvia que, simplemente, se había decidido a caer sobre ese día que aparentemente parecía ser especial. Creía que al fin la persona por la que más había deseado cariño desde haberla conocido la aceptaría; pero le había rechazado nuevamente. Se le había confesado por segunda ocasión, pero lo había vuelto a rechazar. No podía sentirse peor en su vida. Ese día que parecía ser el mejor día de su vida, acabó arruinándose con un doloroso rechazo y encima una de las peores lluvias de la historia. Pensaba que por ser su cumpleaños al menos le daría un "lo pensaré…" al menos una esperanza… no importaba si era falsa… solo quería tener un día feliz… que aunque lo rechazará al día siguiente, se dormiría feliz por siquiera pensar que esa persona hubiera pensado una fracción de segundo en él… por una fracción de segundo sentirse estimado por esa persona… por Shadow, su antiguo contrincante y ahora su pretendiente…

_-Volví a pensar en él…-_ dijo para sí mismo.- ¡_pero no puedo evitarlo!... creí ser fuerte la primera vez, y lo suficiente tolerante y paciente para una segunda oportunidad…-_rió divertido-_ pero en verdad soy un idiota… ¿Cómo una persona como yo podría ser suficientemente bueno para él?... ¿en que estaba pensando?… jamás me aceptará. Soy lo peor.-_

Habló mientras miraba su rostro en uno de los charcos de la banqueta.

-_... ¿en que estaba pensando?...- _dijo convirtiendo su llanto en uno más amargo.

Este se dejó caer al suelo, terminando al fin de mojarse por completo, abrasándose a sí mismo, como si necesitase consuelo y no tuviera más que a sí mismo para consolarse… era una escena de verdad dolorosa.

_-yo solo quería que me aceptaras… solo quería gustarte tanto como tú a mí… no es justo…-dijo llorando aun más.- ¿Por qué no te gusto?... ¿Es que no soy bueno? ¿Es que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente para ser perfecto para ti? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?... si no estás tú me siento de verdad inseguro... desprotegido… inmune… inútil…solo…si no estás tú, ni siquiera tengo ganas de seguir viviendo, es una estupidez seguir con vida si tu jamás me aceptarás…-_

El chico levantó al fin la mirada, y sus ojos se denotaban sin vida, ausentes, en negro… aquel excepcional brillo de inocencia que él poseía, se había perdido… ni siquiera se podría saber si estaba consciente o no.

Al parecer no era la única persona que no había buscado refugio a la lluvia. Cierto chico de ojos rojo carmesí y cabello obscuro como la noche se había detenido a ver quién era la persona que yacía moribunda en el pavimento. Se asustó enormemente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Sin pensarla dos veces corrió hacia él.

_-¡SONIC!_ _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y así…-_

El muchacho no le respondió, ni siquiera levantó el rostro. Siguió ahí sentado con la mirada baja y el cuerpo y autoestima caídos.

_-¿Sonic?-_

El ojicarmin se puso en cuclillas y quedó de frente al muchacho. Con ambas manos le levantó la cara y cayó hacia atrás cuando logró ver sus ojos. No pudo articular palabra alguna.

_-no entiendo porque no me aceptas… hice todo lo que tenía a mi alcance y hasta lo que no por ti… te me declaré dos veces y jamás me aceptaste… cambié todo de mí para agradarte…-_

_-detente.- _dijo nervioso.

_- no entiendo, de verdad que no. Te ayudé cuando me lo pediste y hasta cuando no. Te acompañé aquellos días en los que estabas enfermo. Jeje, ¿recuerdas que nadie se quedó contigo? Y yo me quedé aunque estuviera castigado, me regañaron como no tienes una idea por no volver hasta el día siguiente.-_

_-¡ya detente!-_

_-¿recuerdas también aquella ocasión en la que dejé que me abrasaras porque estabas increíblemente triste? El día que tu novia te había cortado… hasta dejé que me besaras… me sentía de verdad nervioso… y lo hiciste aunque sabías que me gustabas mucho…-_

_-¡YA BASTA!-_

Ambos guardaron silencio. Shadow tomaba de los hombros a Sonic, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y sentado de la misma forma que él. Shadow incluso estaba llorando.

_-de verdad lo siento… siento haberte rechazado tantas veces, y siento jamás haberte agradecido tu grandísima atención… pero no tenía consciencia… no me había dado cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente… solo quería saciar mi apetito, y actué egoístamente con todos… jugueteé hasta con personas que no conocía…sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón… pero te pido disculpas… y te pido que ya no continúes… me duele… de verdad me duele, pero jamás había pensado en eso… jamás había pensado en verte más que solo un amigo… perdóname… por favor…-_

Shadow abrasó por los brazos a Sonic, este no le correspondió el abraso. El chico era de verdad pequeño, Shadow podía rodearlo fácilmente con los brazos. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Sonic y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco.

_-Shadow…- _dijo Sonic en apenas un susurro. Sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, y correspondió al abraso también cerrando los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente hacia el gesto de Shadow.-_ ¿al fin me estás aceptando?...-_ dijo inocentemente mientras unas lagrimas escapaban dulcemente por sus ojos.

Shadow no respondió, pero tomo el rostro de Sonic con ambas manos y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Después sonrió y miró dulcemente Sonic quien le miraba con los ojos hundidos en lágrimas. No podía evitar ponerse a llorar, lo había rechazado tan fríamente para después darle todo esto; al fin creía que todo lo que había hecho no había sido en vano… solo era que Shadow jamás pensó en Sonic como algo más que un amigo… solamente no lo había visto como algo más… era todo, no lo odiaba después de todo… entonces todo estaba bien.

Sonic sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y rodeó el cuello de Shadow con sus brazos y le volvió a besar, pero esté vez de manera más profunda, un beso apasionado y duradero…

¿Era realmente necesario haber tenido que pasar por todo aquel dolor solamente para darse cuenta al final que sus sentimientos eran mutuos? Shadow de verdad era lo peor… pero sabía cómo ser razonable y ser perdonado de manera sincera sin hacer que todo pareciera una mentira… sabía jugar con las personas… y sobre todo… sabía manipularme… sabía mi punto débil y lo había utilizado para no estar solo…

Sé que aun no me acepta del todo… no lo ha dicho… y sé perfectamente que me costará más que solo torturarlo con verdades que el ignora sin darse cuenta; pero no se puede hacer más… Shadow es una persona difícil. Eso no me importa… algún día tendrá que aceptarme de verdad y dejará de jugar conmigo como lo ha hecho todo el tiempo… algún día de verdad seremos amantes…  
de momento solo me queda disfrutar mi regalo temporal de cumpleaños… mi tan esperado beso de cumpleaños…


End file.
